The Old Spider
by ijs1337
Summary: When Mr.Fantastic re-starts his experiments in contacting alternate realities, he inadvertently lets something in. Something with spider powers, a self-decided purpose, and no inclination to obey the rules that Peter does.


**Note: This takes place post-Clone-Saga. It's a little idea I had for an interesting series. Please, review and comment (they are great motivators for writing new chapters, and indicators that new chapters are needed). I own absolutely nothing relating to Spiderman.**

The Old Spider

Chapter 1

'Fury, you really must-" began to say.

"I must what, Richards? Leave? No way. Last time you started playing with things like this… Don't think anyone in the know has forgotten the zombies, Richards." Fury said angrily, eying .

"That won't happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've built in safeguards. There's no way we can make contact with that particular universe again."

"So we're just liable to be caught with out pants down by any number of _other _universes? Not a chance. Shut this down. Now."

"I can't. It's not safe."

"Oh, so you're trying to get into other realities, and shutting your gizmo down mid-door-open isn't safe? How convenient."

"I'm interested in how you even knew we were conducting this experiment." stretched his face a little closer to Fury's.

"We keep an eye on you, Richards. It's standard procedure. For your safety and ours."

"Yes, you spying on us is in our best interests."

"Don't test me. Not right now. How do we safely turn that thing off?"

"We-" There was a loud boom and flash behind them.

"What's happening?" Fury yelled.

Air in the room was being visibly sucked into the portal Richards had built to venture into parallel universes. Forks of energy were spearing out of the gray swirl of nothing at the center.

"I think some sort of contact has been made."

"SHUT IT DOWN!"

"I-"

There was the sound of an explosion, and everyone was knocked back.

Slowly, the haze around the portal cleared.

The portal itself had dissipated, but something was kneeling, head down, on the platform in front of it.

It was clad in a black costume, what looked like a white spider symbol encircling its torso.

The various SHIELD agents Fury had brought with him readied their weapons.

The man on the platform looked up.

He held up his arms and reached out.

Six strands of black webbing shot from the each of the undersides of his forearms. They snapped to the barrels of the guns the SHIELD agents were carrying.

The man yanked on the webs, tearing the guns from the agents' hands.

He leapt across the room, landing in front of two agents.

He punched one in the head, and sent him sailing into the wall behind him.

He spun around the punch the second agent threw and planet his heel in the agent's temple.

He launched himself at the two on the other end of the room, hitting them both in the face mid-jump, knocking them out.

stretched towards him, but he shot a gob of black webbing into his face.

He jumped into the air, launched two web lines onto 's shoulders, then yanked down, hurling himself feet-first into 's face.

All of this happened in the space of around forty seconds.

"Holy sh-" Fury started to yell before the man grabbed him by his coat and forced him through the nearest window.

He held Fury there, looking at him closely.

"You're Nick Fury?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly hoarse, but surprisingly soft.

"Yeah."

"Eye's still regular." He said to himself.

"What?"

"What year is it, Fury?"

"What _year _is it?"

"Yeah."

"2009."

This gave the man some pause.

"Shit."

He pulled Fury back through the broken window and dropped him to the floor.

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but this is a huge misunderstanding. Oh, and sorry about this, by the way." He said.

"Yeah right. Sorry about wh-"

Fury didn't finish, as he was kicked square in the face and knocked out.

The black-suited spiderman turned and looked out the window, out at New York.

"Well. New York with actual buildings. It's been too long, old friend."

He dove out the window, twirling and somersaulting in the air as he fell. When he was almost fifteen feet above the streetlights below, he shot a strand of webbing onto the nearest building and swung off into night


End file.
